The invention relates to nail clippers, such as fingernail clippers and toenail clippers, of the variety in which like elongate jaw members are secured to each other at one end and diverge in the direction of their opposite ends, where opposed cutting edges are actuable.
In using such clippers it has always been a problem that both hands are occupied, while one hand is holding and actuating the clippers while the other hand is being clipped or holding the toe to be clipped. For this reason clippings will scatter in all directions.
Various forms of devices have been proposed to avoid loss of clippings, but for one reason or another they have not been accepted by the public.
For example, in one variety a plastic tray is permanently attached to the nail clipper, while in another, a plastic sock is removably assembled over the nail clipper.